


My Boy

by dirtyboy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: A dad has perverted fun with his son.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> because I can. this is fiction.
> 
> if you want me to continue this particular story faster, you are welcome to show me some love. comment in the story afterwards, so I know which one is receiving the most attention.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

_“Will my precious six-month-old baby be able to take this up the ass?”_

  
The question had been troubling me for days. Why did I have to take this decision on my own? Sometimes the responsibility of being a single father weighed on my shoulders like a crushing burden.

The day when baby Drew was born was the last day I saw his bitch of a mother. I was left holding this tiny creature for whom I now bore all the responsibility. The night I drove him home from the delivery ward my mind was dazed with confusion. How can a man’s life change so suddenly in a couple of days?

As soon as we got home, Drew started to cry his eyes out. I panicked. I tried everything: holding him, singing to him, the pacifier, the bottle. Nothing worked. In ten minutes I was desperate. In this confusion, an idea surfaced in my mind which, although I almost could not admit it to myself, had played a major part in my masturbation fantasies during my wife’s pregnancy. The recollection of all those nights spent on my own in the living room with my trousers around my ankles, hardcore childporn playing on my tablet, a bottle of poppers in my left hand and my right hand fisting my thick cock, made me bone up instantly. As I peeled my foreskin back, I wondered if, yes, perhaps my swollen purple glans might be the most effective pacifier for my newborn baby. Shivering all over, I gently touched Drew’s rosebud mouth with my sensitive knob. A fog of pedo excitement rose in my brain just as the baby grew quiet and started to nurse contentedly on his father’s throbbing prick. Just a few minutes later Drew received the first of many sperm baths, as my furiously ejaculating prick squirted manmilk all over his tiny body.

Since then we forged the tightest bond that can hold between father and son. I would spend most of the day and night naked and erect, with my cute baby son calmly sucking on my fat schlong. At feeding times, when baby Drew needed me to ejaculate, I would turn my eyes to my tablet and start a clip from the Jocks'n'Tots special collection: a surfer-type teen babysitter putting on a show for a young daddy like me by raunchily rogering his three-month-old son, a team of young footballers in a night-time orgy at the local creche… I would take four or five deep hits of poppers, turn the sound up and, as the living room was filled with the loud moans and horny cheers of hot teenagers nutting inside tiny baby holes, little Drew would have his tummy filled with nourishing daddy-milk.

By the time Drew was four months old, however, I could no longer ignore my growing interest in his baby ass.

The sumptuous plumpness of his pert little buttocks and the indecent suggestiveness of the deep cleft between his cheeks were making it difficult for me to concentrate on his mouth. Drew now sucked my sex muscle with great technique and took fairly forceful thrusting mouthfucks with little complaint. But, despite this, I was growing impatient and irritable. Slowly, a realization dawned on me. If I wanted to keep this sweet bond with my baby, which had been the mainstay of our happiness since his birth, I would have to address the source of my restlessness: I just needed to sodomize his baby ass. Only that could restore that perfect understanding between father and child that I so desperately wanted to preserve. But could his tiny body take a ploughing from my fat prick?

Now, at six months old, my baby was lying on the rug, looking at me with huge soulful blue eyes.

His lips were lightly parted, as if to say that I could fuck his little mouth whenever I needed to. But what most struck me was a mature look of interrogation, of worry almost, in his features. Was my baby wondering what was wrong with Daddy? The realization made me spring into action: it was time to buttfuck my six-month-old baby!

I had worried about the technicalities for weeks, so I now acted almost on autopilot. I lay on my side on the rug next to him and clasped him to me, his little back feeling incredibly warm on my abs. I covered the fingers of my right hand in teething gel and reached between his deliciously plump cheeks, searching for his anal rosebud. My middle finger sank into his bumhole without difficulty. Drew chuckled as if tickled. My index and ring fingers soon followed, and within moments my little baby was taking a deep fingering from Daddy like a champ. Waves of nepi hunger rose in me as I felt his anal ring twitching and squeezing around my fingers. I was guided mostly by touch: with his infant rump aligned with my now rampant erection, his little head barely reached to the height of my toned pecs. Whatever happened, the night would not be over before I sprayed the insides of my six-month-old child with my pedo semen.

Growling with sexual hunger, I withdrew my fingers and pressed my swollen glans to the baby’s asshole. His chubby cheeks enveloped my knob in delicious babyfat, and at the contact between my pisshole and his twitching anal ring my mind exploded with fireworks of pedo celebration. Drowning in child-fucking pleasure, I could not help but thrust my throbbing prick forward.

But little Drew seemed upset at my sudden assault on his immature bumhole. He gave out a squeal and started to whine from the overwhelming pain.

“Oh my God,” I wondered, “What do I do know?”

The solution came to me in a flash. I reached for my poppers, unscrewed the bottle, and held it gently under Drew’s baby nostrils, letting him breathe the fumes for just a few seconds. The effect was instant. With his baby back pressed against my abs and my pulsating knob lodged inside his anal canal, I felt his tiny body become suddenly flushed with heat. And, as if by magic, his small anal ring relaxed completely, opening itself up to Daddy’s pulsating meat.

“Oooooooooh,” I sighed as my babyfucking cock sank into his tiny, soft body. And then, as if to memorialize the event, I shouted, “I’m balls-deep inside a six-month-old child! Fuuuuuuuck!”

A little dose of poppers had opened the gates to baby-fucking heaven, and with joy I spoke to my child as I began an exulting powerfuck and stuck my fingers inside his small, warm mouth.

“You’re a… mmmmph… six-month-old… unnngh… poppers-hound, aren’t you? Well, Daddy’s… mmmm… Fucking take it! Take it!… Daddy’s gonna join the party!”

I flipped Drew on his tummy and continued to thrust my pedo schlong into his infant ass. I took six deep hits of poppers and became preternaturally aware of what I was doing: fucking a six-month-old child’s immature ass as if he were a slut.

I listened to the sound of my bull testicles slapping loudly on the baby’s chubby thighs.

This was now my life.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
